Fanon:Fiona O'Grady
Fiona O'Grady is a character created by fanfiction writer/artist and RP Wiki contributor, MegzEve007. She is a main character in the fanfic, entitled "Fusion of Two Worlds". Background 'History' Fiona O'Grady and her fraternal twin sister, Saoirse, were born on December 27th, 1992 in Chartres, France to French danseuse, Geneviève Benoit, and Irish cellist, Seamus O'Grady. At the age of 2, she and her family moved to Wicklow, Ireland, where her mother established a ballet studio and where her father gave cello lessons. When Fiona was 14, her mother was offered the job of a lifetime - teaching ballet at the Ballet de l'Opéra de Paris. Fiona's parents remained married, but Geneviève took the job as it was a lifelong dream come true, for her. Every summer, the O'Grady's would visit Geneviève in Paris for 2 months, staying with her and her relatives. In May of 2008, Seamus O'Grady flew to Los Angeles to audition for the L.A. Philharmonic. In June 2008, he received an invitation to play cello in the orchestra. Seeing this as a big opportunity to play with one of the top orchestras in the world and to become exposed to an entirely new environment, Seamus moved his kids to Ocean Shores, California in August of 2008. 'Fiona's Musical Abilities' Since she had learned to speak, Fiona had developed a talent for singing. At the age of 10, she began voice lessons, where she discovered that she was a blossoming coloratura soprano. Aside from singing opera and choral works, Fiona has a passion for rock music. She plays both acoustic and electric guitar and has phenomenal stage presence and sings powerfully whenever she fronts a band. Her artistic ability and vocal skill attract the attention and positive response of many of her peers in Ocean Shores, including Otto. 'Fiona's Downhill Spiral' In the spring of 2008, Fiona was walking home from a voice lesson when she was attacked by a drunk man. The man attempted to rape her, but was intercepted by Fiona's good friend, Sean O'Keefe, before he could get any further with her. In a desperate attempt to avert getting caught, the man pulled out a pistol and shot Sean, killing him instantly. The gunshot drew the attention of people in the area. The drunk man was apprehended and a woman tended to a very distraught Fiona until the local authorities made it to the scene. Witnessing Sean's death caused Fiona to go through severe depression. She began to dress in gothic fashion, which was associated with her continuous state of mourning. Fiona also showed signs of selective mutism around people whom she did not know well, such as the Rocket gang. Fiona and Otto's Relationship 'First Encounter' When Otto first met Fiona, he was creeped out by her appearance and the fact that she didn't speak. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that she was a vampire. After telling his friends what he though she was, they were all very skeptical of his claim. Reggie and Sam tried to talk sense into Otto, saying that vampires didn't exist and that he shouldn't judge Fiona as he didn't even know her. Of course, Otto was too proud to admit any alternative explanation for Fiona's "weirdness", and held on to his claim. 'Lab Partners' On the first day of school, Twister ran up to the group to inform them that Fiona and her sister, Saoirse, were in his and Otto's first period chemistry class. Otto then became reluctant to stay in the class due to his fear of Fiona, but was talked into staying after Twister reminded him of the fact that Otto had promised to be in the same chemistry class as Twister. That morning in chemistry, their teacher informed them that they would be assigned lab partners. Otto wanted to be paired with Twister, but when Twister was paired with Saoirse, he wanted desperately to be paired with anyone but Fiona. When he found out that he was paired with Fiona, he screamed loud enough that the entire class turned around and looked at him. After making up a story as to why he screamed, he sat back down in embarrassment and dismay. 'Discontentment' For the rest of that day, Otto was moody. After school, when the gang met up at the Shore Shack, he became aggrivated at Reggie for confronting him about how his judgemental attitude toward Fiona needed to stop. After being questioned by Raymundo, he stormed out of the Shack, walked onto the beach, and sat down in the sand to sort out his thoughts. While he was gone, Reggie filled the adults in on the situation with Otto. At one point, Noelani spoke up saying how she had run into Mr. O'Grady on her way to work and had a short conversation with him. She said that he had told her about a traumatic event that past spring that Fiona had went through, but never specified what actually happenned. 'Starting Over' While everyone else wondered what happenned to Fiona, Tito walked onto the beach and took a seat next to Otto. Otto, who was ready to be scolded, once again, was not expecting Tito to simply leave him with an Ancient Hawaiian saying that directly translated to the teaching, "Don't judge a book by its cover". Otto immediately understood that he had no right to judge Fiona without knowing who she truly was on the inside. The next day, Otto attempted to "start over" with Fiona by formally introducing himself and trying to start a conversation with her. However, his efforts were to no avail. That afternoon, he went to the Shack to talk to Lars, who had been dating Reggie for the past 3 years. Otto, who had become very frustrated with Fiona, asked Lars why she could be acting the way that she was. Lars informed him of the traumatic event that Noelani had told the gang the day before after Otto had left. It was then that Otto understood the reasoning behind Fiona's persona. However, his curiousity wanted to know what exactly had happenned to her. Lars suggested that he be patient with her and not to ask her about what happenned for awhile. Otto heeded Lars's advice and, for an entire month, Fiona never said a word to him and he never expected her to. When he accepted the fact that she was not going to speak to him, his frustration with her decreased and his patience with her increased. 'Initial Intrigue' One evening in October, Fiona and Saoirse's older brother, Brody, put on a concert with his band, "Siobhàn's Flight", who had flown in from Ireland to visit. Otto and Fiona casually acknowledged each other's presence and began to watch the show. At one point in the show, Brody asked Fiona and Saoirse to come up on stage and perform for the crowd. Confused, Otto focused his undivided attention to the stage, expecting, but not hoping for, Fiona to undergo an embarrassing moment while on stage. When Fiona began to sing Evanescence's "My Immortal", Otto became absolutely stunned by her intensely beautiful voice. With that, she became more and more intriguing to him. 'Otto & Fiona's Rough Night' Once she finished singing, Otto went over to her and told her that she sounded really good. Fiona replied with a small and quiet, "Thanks". Then, Brody and the band played a song in honor of the band's late friend Sean O'Keefe, who had passed away in the spring of 2008. The song was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Brody forewarded it by saying how if Sean were still alive, he would be singing the song to Fiona. Throughout the song, Fiona cried, and Otto began to put the pieces together. The emotional response that the song evoked in Fiona made him realize that Sean's death was the traumatic moment that Fiona went through earlier that year. After the song ended, Fiona broke away from the crowd, crying uncontrollably. Otto followed her until she fell into the sand under the pier, continuing to cry. When he unexpectedly greeted her, she was startled, but eventually calmed down enough to let him sit with her. He asked her if she was okay, and she initially denied that anything was wrong. However, Otto didn't believe her. Since his curiousity was peaking, he asked her what happenned to her in the spring. Reluctantly, she began to tell him about Sean's death and her attempted rape in vivid detail. While she spoke, Otto was taken aback by everything that she was telling him as he had never been exposed to such a gruesome story told by someone he knew, personally, let alone someone who had gone through it firsthand. He comforted Fiona as she continued to cry, trying to wrap his head around what happenned to her. That evening, Otto realized that what happenned to Fiona was too much for him to handle. He walked on the beach until the early hours of the next morning, questioning why he was letting what happenned to Fiona affect him so negatively. Eventually, he made his way over to Tito's flat to spend the night as he was too tired to walk home. That night, Otto had a nightmare that was horrendously graphic in nature. In it, he transformed from his blissful self to Sean in a replay of the evening when Fiona was sexually assaulted. Unlike what actually had happenned on that night, Otto ended up getting there too late, only to find Fiona dead in an alley. A big, shadowy figure blocked him from getting to her and shot him - the "shot" woke him up with a shout and he proceeded to have a major meltdown. Realization The next morning, Otto told Tito about his nightmare and how what happened to Fiona was beginning to take a toll on him. Tito helped Otto realize that he was experiencing empathy for Fiona, a sign that Otto was growing up and leaving a part of his self-centeredness behind him. Confused, Otto asked Tito why he was beginning to care about Fiona instead of simply taking pity on her. Tito replied by saying that Fiona was becoming "special" to Otto, possibly being the first in the fanfic to allude to a strong connection between the two of them that had the potential to grow into a romance. Otto agreed that Fiona was special to him, but at that point, he didn't know why. That week, Otto saw Fiona in a whole new light, partly due to the fact that she was no longer dressing in her signature gothic fashion - Now, she dressed in a style that was more of a hybrid of different styles of punk fashion. Impressed by her new look and the fact that she seemed so much more inviting, Otto became even more intrigued by her. He spoke with her and saw her full smile for the first time that day, which instantly made him want to spend more time with her. How "Fiotto" Came To Be... At lunch that same day, Otto met with Fiona in the music practice rooms, where she was practicing for her audition for the Ocean Shores High School Vocal Jazz Octet. Once again, Otto was mezmerized by her voice. Because of his developing interest in her, he wanted to know more about her world - Music. Fiona attempted to show Otto some basic musical components, but he was quickly confused and told her that he was better at understanding board sports. Fiona attributed his confusion to the fact that his life was centered around extreme sports while hers was centered around music. She then informed Otto that she didn't know how to surf or skateboard but would like to learn. Otto offered to teach her how to do both and she accepted. They agreed to begin her first lesson that upcoming Saturday. Once the rest of the gang found out that Otto was going to give Fiona surfing lessons, they tried to push him into admitting that he had asked her out on a date. Otto quickly defended his supposed motive to hang out with her, saying how hanging out with her would not be romantic in the slightest. the gang, especially Reggie and Lars, didn't buy it, drawing from the example of their own first date, which wasn't meant to be romantic but ended up being so. Soon enough, Otto reluctantly admitted that he wasn't sure whether or not he liked Fiona in that way and that he'd have to see how their day together would go before knowing for sure. That Saturday morning, Otto took Fiona to Raymundo's Secret Surf Spot - He said that the reason he wanted to take her there was because he didn't want to be around shoobies, but anyone could see that he really wanted to be alone with her without distractions. When Fiona exposed her bikini-clad body, Otto tried to hide his apparent physical attraction to her. He then wanted to "show-off" his surfing skills, hoping to impress her. As Fiona watched Otto surf, she became intrigued by him. When it was her turn, she became nervous. Otto picked out a wave that seemed to be an appropriate size for a first-timer. Fiona reluctantly paddled behind him. Even though Otto found it amusing how scared she was, he didn't poke fun at her for it. Instead, he reassured her that he'd be right next to her the whole time. Unfortunately, Otto underestimated the potential size of the wave. It soon became apparent that it was too much for Fiona to handle. Otto bailed on the wave and grabbed onto Fiona. The undertow was so strong that it pulled them under, making the board that Fiona was borrowing snap off of her leash and disappear out of sight. Otto caught sight of his board and pulled both him and Fiona onto it. Once they were both sitting face-to-face on his surfboard, Otto and Fiona shared a moment of laughter when Fiona realized that she had kelp on her head. Fiona then realized that the board she was using was nowhere in sight and apologized profusely for losing it. Otto reassured her that his old board wasn't as important to him as she was. Flattered, Fiona smiled at him. Once Otto realized that what he said was true, that he really did care about Fiona, he looked at her and realized that he was also very much attracted to her. He then accepted the fact that he really did have romantic interest in Fiona. He kissed her while they were both still sitting on the surfboard in the ocean. Soon enough, their hormones got the best of them and they both decided that they would rather make-out on the beach then finish Fiona's surfing lesson. After a few hours at the Secret Spot, they decided to make their relationship official. Inspirations The character of Fiona was heavily based on these women: - Physical Features and Overall Personality - Zooey Deschanel - Vocal Ability - Amy Lee - Performance and Style - Cassadee Pope Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters